The Best Present
by RISVULove
Summary: Calex family fluff. Mothers Day based! Alex gives Casey the best present she could ever imagine..


A loud crash drags me from my relaxed sleep and I roll over, expecting to be met with my wife's warm body- instead the sheets are cool?

Where did she get to? -What's she doing that's making so much noise?

I sigh and run my hand through my hair and decide I should get out of bed and go down to her, possibly them both, if Casey's up to mischief I bet Alison's in on it too. I swear it's like having two kids in this house sometime- and ya know, I wouldn't change it for the world!

I smile lazily as I wrap my robe around myself, God knows what I'm about to walk down into.

I make my way down the hall- tentatively, with a quietness in my steps- not wanting to alert them that I'm up

The closer I get to the kitchen the clearer their words get

"Mama! No! Mommy doesn't like them ones, we maded' them before and she said they was yucky!"

Casey audibly sighs "Okay, so what does Mommy like sweetheart? What could we make her- something special"

There's a quietness between them, Alison obviously thinking of what they could make and I hear the sound of cutlery scraping food from the plates or bowls

They really are wonderful. Doing all this for me, just for Mothers Day.

I run my hand over my slightly raised stomach- or maybe it's only noticeable to me? I know Casey doesn't know-that's my Mothers Day present for her and I know she'll be very surprised.

"-Ali, I already told you, we can't make croissants! We don't have the stuff we need!"

Casey interrupts my train of thought telling Alison and I walk in, not needing them to make me anything, anyway, I feel a little nauseas so food mightn't be a great thing right now

"Morning guys" I say causing Casey to jump and Alison sighs

"What'll we do now Mama?!" She sounds as if she's fit to cry at not being able to give me the breakfast she wanted to and Casey shakes her head

"Well, we could ask Mommy what she'd like now that she's up and if it's something me and you can make we can buy it, okay?" Casey informs the distraught girl who calms a little at Casey's words

"So, is anybody gonna say good morning or..?"

Alison smiles, dropping down off the stool at the breakfast bar and making her way over to me

"Morning mommy. Happy mommy's day" she smiles, revealing the gap in her smile from her missing tooth and I myself smile at the sight, I honestly can't wait to do this again! Another baby. Wow.

"Yeah baby, good morning. I would've said it from our bed when we woke up together but well, we had to do something special for you for Mother's Day" Casey explains and my heart soars at their plans

"I don't need anything special guys" I direct my speech to Alison "ya know what I'd love though?"

Ali shakes her head, her eyes looking on to me in excitement

"I'd love if we all cuddled up in bed for a little while and after we could go out for a nice breakfast... maybe pancakes"

"Pancakes!"

Casey smiles over to me and I gesture towards the hall "You comin'?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec, you and Ali go on down"

I nod and the girl runs down to the bedroom ahead of me and when walk in I find her cuddled up on my side

I slip in behind her, tickling her to get her to push forward and when we're both comfortable- and still alone, I get her to face me, saying I need to talk to her about something special

"Sweetie, how would you feel if you had a baby brother or sister?" I ask tentatively and she smiles

"A baby, like aunt 'Livia's?"

"Yeah, like aunt Olivia's. This baby would be mine and Mama's though, so it'd never have to go home like Andy has to go with Olivia. Would you like a little brother or sister?"

"I like baby Andy.. Will we have one like him?"

I smile "I'm not sure yet Ali, we won't know that until we get the baby, we could have a boy or we might have a girl, like you"

"Yeah. I'd like the baby"

I pull her I'm close to me and kiss her forehead "I'm so happy to hear you say that honey-"

"-when'll we get the baby? Soon?"

I shake my head, deciding to tell her- subtly- what'll happen over the next few months

"No Ali, it won't be soon. It'll take a while. See the baby, it's in my tummy and it has to grow in there until it's big enough to come out"

"Oh. So we won't have him soon.." She presses her hand against my stomach tenderly "is he okay?"

"It's okay in there, it's warm and safe, I'm minding him until him or her is ready to come out"

"Okay" she smiles excitedly and I lay my hand against her shoulder

"I need you to do me a big favour though, Mama doesn't know so you need to be really quiet and not tell her about it, okay? I'm gonna surprise her later"

She nods, wrapping her arms around my neck and burying in close to me "I won't tell Mama"

"Good girl" I ruffle her hair and after a minute Casey comes in, three cups in-hand

"Who wants hot chocolate?" She asks and Alison literally squeaks in excitement, racing from the warm bed over to Casey who hands her the small beaker of hot chocolate

"Blow Ali, it might be a little hot" i hear her tell Alison from my position in bed and I smile, she's a great mother.

Is she ready to do this all over again? I know she is.

The two of then join me in bed, Casey's arm draped around me, Alison sitting across both our laps

"Happy Mothers Day" Casey whispers into my ear and I smile softly pecking her lips

"You too baby... Actually, I got you a little present"

She rolls her eyes "I thought we agreed-"

"I'm aware of what we agreed Cassandra"

She freezes at the use of her full name "What did I do?" she asks hesitantly and I chuckle to myself at her worry

"You did nothing sweetheart, I just got something and it's very very small so don't feel bad that you didn't get me anything- I don't need anything- one catch, you don't get the present until tonight"

"Tonight? After Ali's in bed?" it sounds suggestive and I smirk

"It's nothing like what you're thinking"

"I'm intrigued"

"You should be"

xx

I watch her carry a sleeping Alison down the hall and I smile to myself, I'm so glad this is happening again

We've had some complications, a couple of miscarriages but this looks good- better than before at least- I really can't wait to tell her

I walk down the hall, past Alison's room and go straight to our room, pulling the small vest from my underwear drawer. She'll love this!

I smile at the red print on the babygro 'I love my Mama'

Surprise!

"Al?" I hear Casey call from the hall and I stick my head out the door

"In here baby"

I hear her come up the hall and when she walks in, she knows something's up by the smile on my face

"Okay, what's this present.. you're acting weird"

I walk over and wrap my arms around her waist

"It's only small but, I know you'll love it" I pull back a little and hand her the babygro rolled up

Her brows furrow "What's this?"

"Unroll it sweetheart, look"

She unrolls the white vest and her eyes widen "A-Alex... What's.. a-are you- oh my God!" She smiles widely, lifting me into her arms and spinning me around "Oh Alex!"

I laugh as I get back to my feet "So I assume you're happy?"

"Happy! Alex, this is amazing! It worked?! Oh my god!" She presses her lips to mine and when we break apart she cups my cheek

"I love you Alex"

"Love you too Case"

I smile as she runs her hand over my stomach "We need a scan. I want to make sure everything's alright"

I nod, taking the hand resting on my stomach into my own "I booked it with the ob/gyn already, it's next Friday"

"I'll be there" she says certainly and I squeeze her hand

"I know you will, that's why I'm mentioning it honey" I laugh and she shakes her head

"I-I can't believe it!"

"So, Happy Mother's Day, from both of us" I pat my stomach and she kisses my forehead

"It's the best present I ever could've imagined" she breathes out and I nod in agreement

"I know. This really is a dream..."


End file.
